Waiting
by starshards
Summary: Rei hates waiting. He always finds in those final, definitive moments before important events, he can think nothing more than 'what if'. BL [KaRe]


**Waiting.**

For Sarawife. It's not much, and it's only little, but you have so many exams at the moment, I wanted to cheer you up a bit xxx

I hope it cheers up anyone else

* * *

Rei nervously licked his lips. He hated waiting. 

He'd been through this a thousand times in his mind, questions plundering his worried thoughts. 'What ifs' assaulted him like tiny pin- pricks, twisting his fingers in the white material of his top.

"Rei?" Mao's voice startled him out of his darkened thoughts. "Are you okay?" She asked with a sympathetic smile.

Rei forced a smile of his own, nodding a little over-eagerly. "Yes, Mao. I'm fine."

Mao cast a glance at Rai, -Rei didn't fail to notice their amused little smirks- before she moved to sit down besides Rei. " It's okay to be nervous, Rei."

"I'm not nervous, Mao." Rei insisted. "We practiced for this, so I'm calm because I trust you all. I know we're all ready. _I'm_ ready."

Mao stared at him for a moment, her pretty, girlish face set in a relaxed expression as she searched him with eyes similar to his own. "…but?" She pushed after a moment's silence.

Rei fidgeted. "I'm just worried that I'll mess up. There are a lot of people out there, what if I make a fool out of myself? I only get one shot at this" He bit his lip.

This time it was Rai who stepped forwards, sitting on the other side of his childhood friend and placing his hand upon his shoulder. "Rei, you do this before every bey-battle." He gave him a fond smile, eyes shimmering in admiration. "You're the bravest person I know, and you'll do this just fine. You only _need_ one shot, at least, I certainly _hope_ that you do." His smile twisted into a playful smirk. "We have faith in you and we know that you're more than ready. So make us all proud out there!" He gave a fanged grin as his hand patted Rei's shoulder roughly.

Rei let out a relieved sigh. "I know. Thank you guys." He gave a quiet little laugh. "This is the biggest challenge I've ever faced and I _am_ excited, I really am, I guess I'm just worrying that I'm not good enough." He admitted.

"More than good enough, Rei." Mao responded.

"Most definitely." Rai agreed.

Rei sat still for a moment; eyes wide with his friends' faith and praise, before, in an impulsive action he threw his arms around them both, tugging them both close with an arm slung around each of their shoulders. "I'm so lucky to have you guys." He said softly.

"We know." Mao replied, once she had gotten over her surprise, snuggling into his chest and reaching an arm out to touch Rai's.

The tender three-person hug was broken a moment later when Kiki and Gaou ambled into the room.

"Where did you two get to?" Rai asked, as he, Rei and Mao pulled away from one another.

"Just talking to the PPB All-stars while we waited." Kiki answered, before he turned to Rei. "Anyway, I was sent to get you guys. It's time."

Rei paled a little. "All ready?"

Mao rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rei. We've waited long enough. Time to go out there and wow them all."

Rei breathed out slowly and nodded as he stood. "Okay…" As if a sudden thought struck him, he paused, reaching up to tug at his hair. "Do I look okay?"

Mao and Rai groaned as Kiki snickered to himself. "Yes, Rei! You look gorgeous, now let's go." With that, Mao practically dragged him from the room.

They near ran down the lengthy corridor, and in Rei's opinion, were at the large doors leading into the main hall far too quickly. For a second, he merely stared at them, feeling incredibly small and worthless.

He started when a hand landed upon his shoulder and turned to find Mr Daitenji beaming at him. "Good luck, my boy. I want you to know that I'm proud of you and I'll be silently cheering you on."

"T-thank you, sir." Rei nodded, eyes wide in surprise at the unexpectedly kind words.

"Rei?" This time the voice came from his other side, and he turned to find Rai smiling at him, pride shining in his amber eyes. "Knock 'em dead, brother."

Calmed by everyone's kindness, Rei's mouth curved into a small, but beautiful smile. "I will." His hand unconsciously found the pocket in which Driger was stashed and patted it. Byakko glowed in response, comforting and supportive. Rei could feel the pride emanating from the great white tiger, and suddenly, he didn't feel so fearful any more.

When the doors swung open, the smile upon his lips was a true, happy smile. Rei blushed when he realised that nearly everyone in the room was looking at him. However, he quickly found what he sought, eyes catching a glimpse of red as he readied himself to step forwards. Kai caught his gaze, staring back from across the room. His smile widened when he saw Yuriy nudge him, causing his hands to relax from their idle job of twisting and crumpling the black material of his jacket.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Kai seemed to understand the unspoken thought, because he smiled back, clearly relieved.

A tug at his wrist broke him from his trance, and he found Mao smiling sweetly at him. Belatedly realising that Pachelbel's Canon had already begun playing, Rei flushed and shuffled forwards, smoothing down the material of his pristine, white tux jacket.

A soft murmur washed over the room as the crowd chuckled fondly. Rei beamed back as he slowly walked down the aisle and when he finally reached Kai's side and saw the look in his soon to be husband's eyes, he knew that this was one moment that certainly _had _been worth the wait.

* * *

Tis only little, but I loved writing it 3 


End file.
